The need for reliable door locking systems for use in businesses and residence homes is becoming increasingly apparent. Further, the trend toward electronically actuated locks is also increasing due to the convenience of opening a lock without the utilization of a key and the ability of an electrically actuated lock to be rendered more completely tamper-proof.
While numerous different structures have been heretofore designed in attempts to provide more reliable and more tamper-proof locks, many of these previous attempts have either failed to achieve the total objectives or have resulted in extremely complicated and expensive locking units.
Examples of previously patented door locking systems of the electrically actuated type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 698,812, 3,408,838, 3,529,454, 3,625,933, 3,641,396 and 3,774,422.